Sightless
by Grey Darklight
Summary: And when Padmé looked at her son, he stared back at her, staring without seeing. It was that moment that Padmé knew the truth. Luke Skywalker was blind. But that will not stop him. He will be a Jedi.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! So I just got an account yesterday, and this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm sorry if this first chapter of the story sucks, I had to establish a background first, and I promise it gets better as Luke grows up and encounters more characters like Han, Leia, Obi wan, etc. Also, for the sake of the story, some characters are a little younger than canon, like Han, Padme, and Obi wan. I would also really appreciate it if you took the time to review, since this is my first story and I want to know what I can improve. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames are not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters mentioned in this story.**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Anakin demanded. His eyes darted frantically around the room before settling on the prone form of his wife, Padmé Amidala, on the hospital bed. "Hey angel, it's ok, I'm here," he whispered soothingly, rubbing her arm as the labor pains kicked in and Padmé whimpers. "Just one more push," he whispered, and looking at his wife's pained face, Anakin thinks about how it all could have been so much worse...

FLASHBACK

 _Anakin is torn. Palpatine is his mentor, and his friend. He cannot let Windu kill him, but can he betray the Order? Time seems to stand still for a second, drawing out the moment, and then the doors to the room open. Revealing a heavily pregnant Padmé Amidala. "Ani?" She whispers. "Ani, I saw your speeder parked outside the Chancellor's office, and R2 saw you, he said you looked distressed... what are you doing?"_

 _Her voice is filled with fear and apprehension. Even though she does not say anything further, there is an accusation implied in Padmé's voice, and suddenly Anakin realizes that she knows. Padmé knows him like nobody else does, and she knows that Anakin was going to take Palpatine up on his offer. Something in Anakin snaps. He can't lose her, and maybe if he can convince her that he's doing the right thing by joining Palpatine, then he can convince himself. "Padmé, I have to help Palpatine, I can't let the dream become real!" Anakin practically screams, shaking his wife. She needs to understand, he needs to make her understand. "Ani! You're hurting me!" she cries out. And it's in that moment, staring at Padmé's anguished face, that Anakin realizes that the only person who is hurting Padmé is him. Him and Palpatine, who wanted to twist Anakin into a monster and turn him against the person he loved. "Padmé... Padme I'm so sorry.." he said." Anakin steps back for a moment, still unable to process what he had done. Padmé says nothing, wordlessly hugging him, a gesture that he knows means I forgive you._

 _Palpatine is furious. The girl is supposed to lure Anakin to the dark side, not turn him away from it! His plans for Vader may be ruined, but his plans for an Empire are certainly not. With a raging scream, he throws Windu across the room and leaps out the window. The two Jedi and the senator stared in shock. A moment passed._

 _"So..." said Padmé. "Is it too much to hope he just committed suicide?"_

 _Anakin can't help but laugh at his wife's innocent question, but both he and Mace can sense the truth through the Force. Palpatine has escaped, not died. Immediately, Mace get his datapad and starts typing rapidly. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked. "Sending a video of everything that just happened to every single senator on Coruscant, calling a Senate meeting, and officially revoking Palpatine's title as Chancellor so he can no longer command the troops." Windu answered. He honestly didn't really have time to process what just happened, or the fact that Anakin had a wife(not that that was a surprise, those two were horrible at keeping secrets). Palpatine could not have command of the troops, and everyone had to be informed of his deception first._

So they had called a Senate meeting. It turned out Windu's quick thinking had payed off. When the senators revoked Palpatine's executive powers, they had come across a program that would have ordered the clones to kill all the Jedi if Palpatine still had executive privilege. The Senate was in the process of choosing an emergency Chancellor right now, and Anakin had just left the meeting to attend to his wife, who was now pinching his hand very tightly.

Padmé suddenly screamed, and soon, her screams were accompanied by those of another, a baby girl. I have a daughter, Anakin thought to himself, right before a second wail joined the first. A son. "Ani, they're perfect," Padmé whispered, holding Leia in her arms. "Yes, yes they are." Anakin replied. At that moment, Anakin Skywalker was the happiest man in the world. "Oh, it seems like there's a little more bleeding than we thought. We'll have to patch her up, but she'll pull through," said the doctor as Padmé fainted. Anakin nodded and relaxed. He knew that his wife was going to be okay.

Padmé woke up in a bright, white room. She was distinctly aware of a dull crying noise. "Luke.." she whispered. She had held Leia, but she had not had the chance to hold Luke before she passed out. Suddenly, Anakin entered the room, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Padmé, the doctors ran some tests on the babies. Leia is perfectly healthy, but Luke..." his voice trailed off, unable to voice whatever hidden knowledge he had. "Anakin? Anakin, let me hold my baby." Padmé's heart thumped with fear for her newly born child. "Padme.." Anakin said, trying to start again, but Padme shot him a look, and he wordlessly carried Luke to Padme. And when Padmé looked at her son, he stared back at her, clear blue eyes staring without seeing. It was that moment that Padmé knew the truth. Luke Skywalker was blind.


	2. And It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

They were silent for the longest time. Padmé clutched her baby, tears streaking down her face as she realized that her son would never see. He would never know the colors of the rainbow, or even the faces of his parents. Anakin gathered Leia in his arms before sitting down next to Padmé. For the longest time, both of them just sat there. "We'll get through this," Padmé declared, and Anakin did not understand how she could sound so confident. Raising a blind child would not be easy. They would always love him, but others... others would pity him. Or worse, they would despise him for being different. As if he could help it. As if his son had _asked_ to be born blind. With a sigh, Anakin squeezed his wife's hand in reassurance. They would try their best. _Do or do not, there is no try,_ a voice echoed.

"So, you met with the Council?" Padmé asked, trying to pretend like everything was normal. She needed to talk about something, anything else right now. But apparently she picked a bad subject, because Anakin's face immediately darkened. "Yes," he said tersely. Taking a deep breath, he added, "And they kicked me out. What did you expect?"

To say Padmé was taken aback would be an understatement. Anakin's brow furrowed, his body rigid even as he carried his daughter in his arms. He sighed again, before saying, "I'm sorry angel. It's just... I thought maybe, after helping them out with Palpatine, they would see that their idiotic attachment rule is wrong. I thought, atleast..." Anakin's voice trailed off, his thoughts unspoken but heard nonetheless. I thought at least Obi wan would stick up for me. Maybe even Plo Koon, a friend of my former Padawan. But they expelled me for not doing anything wrong. It's not like I turned! And though Anakin did not say it, Padmé knew it was his best friend's betrayal that cut him the most. Anakin had cared for Obi wan like a father. Anakin's reaction was evidence enough that their had been an altercation in the Council chambers, and amends had not been made. She gave him a faint smile as comfort, and Anakin returned it. "It doesn't matter," Anakin dismissed. "You and my children, you are my family, my whole world. You are all that matter."

The TV suddenly flickered on. The distorted face of Emperor Palpatine flickered into full view. "Attention! Attention my dear Republic and Seperatist citizens. You are all being deceived by the Jedi and the Senate! They have become blinded by corruption, and they have forcibly removed me from the office of Chancellor through no fault of my own. I confess, it was I who created the Confederacy, but only because I have seen what the Republic has become! A mess of lying fools. I will abolish this blight by establishing an Empire from the Confederacy to put an end to the Republic. It would be my honor to serve as your first Emperor! A thousand years of peace begins today," Palpatine said, arms raised to cheering Separatist crowds. Anakin and Padmé exchanged a glance, neither knowing where this was going or what was to come.

* * *

Wasteful. It was the first thought that entered Obi wan Kenobi's head as he entered the Skywalkers' apartment with Master Yoda in the 500 Republica. With the marble floors and bright tapestries, the whole apartment screamed unnecessary opulence. Obi wan quickly put that thought out of his head. He had heard that Padmé and Anakin were doing quite well. Padmé had continued her duties as a senator and was a close advisor to the new Chancellor, Mon Mothma. Anakin had taken up some work as a diplomat so he could be close to his wife, and he had been given the position mainly due to his hero status from the Clone Wars. Contrary to what Anakin may believe, Obi wan was genuinely happy for the two of them, and he was happy that they were content with their new lives. Well, fairly content anyway.

A piercing wail interrupted Obi wan's musings, shortly followed by another. Padmé quickly entered the living room, her hair sticking out in odd places, looking utterly sleep-deprived. She was rocking a baby boy back and forth. Anakin soon followed holding Leia, and Obi wan had to admit, after suffering through every one of Anakin's tantrums as a child, it was highly entertaining to watch him struggle with his own youngling. After some time Leia calmed down, but Luke kept screaming his head off.

"Obi wan, it's... it's nice to see you. And you as well, Master Yoda," Padmé said tentatively after a second of awkward silence. Obi wan could sense her wariness through the Force, and he could not blame her. Anakin merely nodded his head in their direction, barely glancing at them. There was a dull ache in Obi wan's heart. They had ended their friendship on rather unpleasant terms, and although Obi wan wanted to retain his friendship with Anakin, Anakin did not. It had clearly ended the moment Anakin had stormed out of the Council chambers.

"Come here, we have, only for Skywalker's signature." Yoda said softly. "To make it official that he is leaving the Order," Obi wan clarified, holding out some paperwork, and he silently congratulated himself on keeping his voice steady. He looked directly at Anakin, but Anakin refused to meet his eyes. Perhaps it was for the best. Obi wan did not know if he could stand the hatred and hostility that lay in his former Padawan's eyes.

Anakin snatched the paper and quickly filled it out, before handing it back. All of a sudden, Luke started to cry loudly once again. "Oh Luke," Padme said distressedly, putting his down in his crib and rushing back in the baby's room to soothe him with a toy or anything she could find. Meanwhile, Yoda had the paper and he had already started walking back to the door. Anakin had tried to pick up Luke and rock him side to side, but Luke had continued crying. Anakin had then left quickly to take Leia to her room, away from her screaming brother, letting Padmé find something to help, leaving Obi wan standing awkwardly in the room.

Obi wan knew he should leave, but he felt the strangest attraction, a pull towards the infant with the tufts of blonde hair. The Force whispered, "Go to him," and Obi wan obeyed, standing over the baby's crib.

Luke, barely a month old, was in a cranky mood. Darkness surrounded him, suffocating him everywhere. He had to depend solely on touch and another mysterious sixth sense. He felt the touch of his mother and tried to reach her through this sixth sense, but she felt like an empty husk. When his father carried him, he felt the touch of this mysterious energy inside of him, much more powerful than mother. But while there was light, there was also darkness. Too much of it, and Luke wailed again. He wanted light.

And then he sensed a being that stood above him, not his mother or father. This one felt different somehow. He was lifted up and carried. A soft dulcet tone reached his uncomprehending ears. Light streamed in, and Luke reacted, reaching out to this person's presence, allowing himself to be bask in this newfound light.

"How did you do that?" Padmé questioned, staring at Obi wan. "I just picked him up, he was in distress," Obi wan said in bewilderment, cradling the baby in his arms. Even Anakin was staring at Obi wan now. Luke hadn't stopped crying the entire morning, and suddenly he had just calmed down, staring at the stranger with piercing eyes, seeing without actually _seeing_. "The children are Force-sensitive," Yoda proclaimed, watching Obi wan curiously, as if he had just discovered something before anyone else and did not know what to make of it.

"No!" said Anakin forcefully. "They will not be Jedi," he said, taking Luke and glaring at Yoda. He would not let his children be taken from their parents as Anakin had been taken from his mother. His children would know the joys of love, not the emptiness of a loss of attachment. Besides, if the rumors were true, the Senate was drafting a new law forbidding any person with disabilities to serve. It could only afford to send its best into combat against the Empire. Obi wan and Yoda left the apartment without saying another word, the incident soon forgotten.

Anakin quietly held Luke, who was now staring aimlessly, mollified. They placed the two babies in the cribs, and Padmé sang them to sleep. The couple held hands and watched the Coruscanti sunset, dreaming of a fresh start and a new dawn, a new hope.

The baby in his crib sucked his thumb, his dreams filled with vague sounds and sensations. Lightning. The sound of a lightsaber being ignited. And three words, whispered over and over again. Jedi. Force. _Chosen_.

Elsewhere, a Jedi Master sat deep in thought, contemplating how a dying Republic could possible win a war against a thriving Empire. "The key, Skywalker will be," Yoda whispered to himself, trying to figure out where the final piece of the puzzle would fit.

And farther still, an Emperor finally took his seat on a throne, reviewing the broadcast that had turned the Confederacy into an Empire. Finally, an era of darkness had come.

 **Finally! The real story can begin. Also, just to clarify for anyone who may have gotten the wrong idea, this will not be slash. Up next: Luke runs into a vaguely familiar Jedi Master, and decides he wants to be a Jedi, but he's in for a rude awakening. Reviews are welcome(Full Confession: I freaked out when I got my first review, I was so happy)!**


	3. I Want To Be A Jedi

**To Andrew: Yes, there will be storm troopers in this new Empire. Wouldn't be the Empire without stormtrooper aim, would it? ;)**

 **To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! As long as I get reviews, I know people are genuinely interested in the story and I can continue. I urge everyone to review, because if I don't think enough people are interested I may have to discontinue the story. However, rest assured, I currently plan on continuing the story to the end; I just need to know that people still want to read it and actually enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

9 years later

"Luke! Sweetheart, get up! You don't want to be late for the festival, do you?" Padmé called out in a sweet voice, ruffling her son's hair affectionately. Luke Skywalker woke up to the same thing he always woke up to: darkness. "No mama," he responded sleepily, before clumsily getting up, nearly banging his head against the headboard and bumping his head a couple times.

Luke and Leia quickly got dressed before going downstairs. Their parents were ready for them. They piled into their speeder and Anakin drove to the city square. The Annual Festival on Coruscant was rather famous, where every year they would celebrate Coruscant's rich cultural history and military victories. More people were attending as a show of patriotic spirit, and in support of the troops who were fighting the Empire on the front lines.

"Hold my hand, Luke, and always keep me or Daddy in... never mind, just stay close to us. That applies to you too, Leia!" Padmé called out. Leia had already been distracted by a street performer and was already walking over to him. "Mom! Mom, look at what he's doing? Isn't that amazing?" Leia gushed. She loved going to the festival every year.

"Wow, that's some crazy acrobatics," Anakin admired. "What's going on?" Luke said, squinting his eyes in a vain attempt. As if that would somehow grant him some relief from the darkness and introduce light into his vision. He had been trying for years now, but Luke had quickly learned that his condition was permanent for a reason.

Unlike Leia, Luke had always rather hated the Festival. His parents and Leia would discuss it for hours, how pretty the fireworks had been that year, or how crazy the stunts and the parade floats were. They would try to include him too, but they often just ended up confusing Luke. What was a blaster? What did they mean by "blue?" Luke didn't know anything he couldn't touch or feel. Anakin and Padmé had certainly not let their child touch an armed weapon, and they had explained that "blue" wasn't something you could touch, or smell, or feel, or hear. Luke had caught the hidden meaning in their words. "Blue" is something you had to see, which made it utterly useless to someone like Luke.

Anakin hoisted Leia up in his arms. "Looks like they're having the parade early this year," he murmured. He and Leia stood a little distance away from where Luke and Padmé were. "Luke, you can sense your father right? I was going to get some flags, he's just a couple meters to your left, go to papa okay?" Padmé said, directing Luke in Anakin's direction before leaving to go to the store and purchase some memorabilia.

Luke had a vague sense of where his father was, and started making his way towards him. Suddenly, a big group of people came between them, cutting him off from Anakin. "Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" a Rhodian screamed. "Sorry," Luke mumbled, growing slightly desperate. Where was Anakin? There was too much noise; he couldn't sense him anymore. He ended up bumping into two Twileks. "Hey! We were right behind you. Can't you see?" a Twilek woman admonished him, before going on her way.

Trumpets sounded. People screamed as the floats passed by. Loud drums produced a deafening noise. It was a chaotic scene, and for the boy who could not see, it was something of a nightmare. "Papa?" he called out.

* * *

Obi wan Kenobi had never liked the Festival. It was too showy, too extravagant for his taste. He never joined the Jedi on the float designated for them, despite the fact that the Jedi were the most honored individuals in the Republic. A Jedi was not meant to be showered in praise. They did their duty; nothing less, nothing more. Unfortunately, attendance for a Jedi was mandatory.

Suddenly, the Force tingled in anticipation. He was aware of a distressed voice call out, "Papa?" A child who had gotten lost in the hubbub, no doubt. He sighed. A Jedi never rests. He slowly made his way over to the child, removing his cloak to look less intimidating and smiling gently, bending down so they were down to eye level.

"Hello little one," Obi wan said. "Have you lost your parents?" The child raises his eyes and nods, and Obi wan is startled at their unusual color, before quickly realizing what it means. He feels a stab of pity, but he quickly gets rid of it. He gets the feeling that the child would not appreciate it.

"Well, who are they?" Obi wan asked. He had been about to ask what they looked like, but he realized that would be a relatively useless question to ask. "My daddy's name is Anakin Skywalker, and my mommy's name is Padmé. "

Obi wan's blood froze. This was Luke. He took a deep breath and scanned the crowd for Anakin and Padmé, but they were nowhere in sight. "Why don't I just take you home? I know where you live, and the walk isn't too bad." He suggested. Luke stared at him. "I'm not supposed to go with strangers... but I don't think you're a stranger. You feel... familiar. And safe."

"Well, I am a Jedi Master. You're probably just feeling my Force presence," Obi wan suggested, not surprised that Anakin's son was this powerful at a young age. He took the small boy's hand, and together they walked away from the screaming crowds, the noise dying down as they got farther from the center of the city.

"Um, what's your name? And what's a Jedi? My mommy said you were really powerful people who used the Force. What's the Force? I asked Daddy and he said not to worry about it. Can you tell me? Can you? Can you?" Luke badgered him with questions, possessing endless curiosity.

Obi wan couldn't help but release a light laugh. Anakin had been like this once, the first time he had ever come to Coruscant. Eyes bright and filled with wonder at his new surroundings, so different from Tatooine. Those eyes had become jaded with fear and loss, but they had still retained a bit of youthful innocence, a trait that was reflected in Luke.

"My name is Obi wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi, one who serves the will of the Force. And to answer your last question, a wise master once explained the Force like this to me: It is an energy field. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." Luke listened to Obi wan's explanation quietly, trying to wrap his head around it. "So, what do Jedi do?" he asked.

"We perform many functions. We fight in the war now, but traditionally we are peacekeepers. We want to maintain order and harmony throughout the galaxy and maintain diplomatic relations. We preserve the will of the people, the will of the Force, and the democracy that the Republic stands for." Obi wan replied. "So you get rid of bad guys?" Luke clarified. "Yes, but a Jedi never takes pleasure in taking a life," Obi wan told him.

"That sounds kind of cool though. I mean, you're fighting on the front lines, fighting to save people's lives. Plus you get a cool laser sword and you get to travel places, right?" Luke asked. "Well, yes, but we don't go around the galaxy looking for an adventure. It's more about protecting people," Obi wan explained. "And it's actually called a lightsaber. Want to hold mine?" Luke nodded eagerly, and Obi wan let him touch it, warning him not to ignite it.

Luke felt the lightsaber, getting used to the feel of it under his fingers. It practically hummed with a hidden energy. He closed his eyes and focused, concentrating on the energy he found inside the hunk of metal. All of a sudden, he saw something. The blackness that he was accustomed to seeing changed for an instant. A speck of light appeared at the end of a long, dark tunnel, disappearing as quickly as it had gone. Luke grasped at it in a futile attempt to hang on. There was a feeling of rightness as Luke held the blade, a feeling that Luke had never felt before.

And there was something else there too. As Luke reached out, expanding his senses, he felt something he had never felt before. A deep connection with something, interwoven within his soul. It was the most incredible feeling; Luke felt nearly invincible holding the weapon, with the something, the Force, if he had to guess, flowing through him. "You're feeling the Force inside the kyber crystal," Obi-wan said softly, watching the boy curiously. "You have a very strong connection with it, Luke," he said. "It feels amazing. I wish I could learn how to use it, like you," Luke said wistfully. "Who says you can't? I'm sure your daddy wouldn't object to basic Force exercises," Obi wan said. "Yeah, but I meant using the Force like a Jedi. I mean I know that's not really possible, given that I'm... you know..."

Obi wan refused to let Luke finish that thought, bending down and putting his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Luke, listen to me. The Force does not care if you are Rhodian or Twilek, deaf or blind, or anything else for that matter. If you want to learn how to use it, then learn. The only limitations you have are the ones you set on yourself." Luke looked at him, his mouth slightly agape in amazement. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. His parents had always told him to follow his dreams, but he knew that they were very aware that he was blind, and they were always a little more careful around him because of it.

"Well, we're here. I already commed your parents; they'll be here any second," Obi wan said, taking the lightsaber back as they fell into a comfortable silence. Pretty soon, the three other Skywalkers pulled up in their speeder and rushed to Luke. Padmé and Anakin frantically ran over to Luke, repeatedly asking if he was alright, if he had been hurt, etc. Obi wan quietly got up and prepared to leave. "Obi-wan," Anakin called out gruffly. "Thanks." Obi wan merely inclined his head before leaving, going back to the Temple.

The four Skywalkers went inside. A relieved Padmé and Anakin plopped onto the couch with their children. "Mom?" Luke said. "I think I know what I want to be when I grow up." "I already know what I'm going to be. I'm going to be a senator like mommy, fighting for the people!" Leia exclaimed. "Leia, let your brother talk," Padmé admonished. "Well, I'll fight for people too, but a little differently."

Luke took a breath, and said, "I want to be a Jedi."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Anakin's response was quick, decisive, and brokered no compromise. "Luke, there's a law that forbids any person with disabilities from serving as a Jedi in the war. And even if the law wasn't in place, I wouldn't let you do it anyway. Their code is restricting and overbearing. Trust me, you wouldn't want to live like that. And the Jedi are fighting a war right now. If you couldn't see a stormtrooper in front of you, you could die. You just have to realize that there are some things that you just can't do, Luke."

" What Papa means is that you have to focus on something more realistic, sweetheart," Padmé said, trying to remedy the situation. But the damage was already done. Luke ran out of the room, sobbing.

"Anakin, did you have to be so blunt about it? I know he can't be a Jedi either, but there was a better way to phrase our objections," Padmé argued. "I'm just trying to be honest with him, Padmé. He needed to hear the truth, and focus on a more realistic goal. I didn't want to make our son upset, but it's a lesson he's going to have to learn eventually," Anakin shot back.

"Well, congratulations Anakin. He's learned the lesson alright. Although this entire thing is making me wonder who's more blind: him or _you_."

* * *

"Come on R2, hurry up!" Luke said. After the argument, and after his parents had gone to bed, Luke had convinced R2 to help him sneak out. His parents may not think he could do this, and the government may not either, but Obi wan's words echoed in Luke's mind. The only limitations you have are the ones you set on yourself.

"Master Kenobi? There's someone here to see you," said one of the Temple guards on his commlink. Obi wan frowned. Who wants to see me at this late hour? He made it down to the Temple entrance, where a small boy with pale eyes and golden blonde hair stood. Everything about this boy seemed to exude determination, from the hands on his hips, to the concentrated look on his face, and the slight arch of his head in defiance.

"I want to be a Jedi," Luke said, refusing to take no for an answer.

Obi wan blinked.

 _I'm going to be stuck training Skywalkers the rest of my life, aren't I?_

 **I just want to make it clear that Anakin is not the villain in the story. He just believes in a common misconception about people with disabilities.**


	4. Training

"Luke... what... how are you here? Do your parents even know?" Obi wan looked around to confirm his suspicions. The boy had likely sneaked out, considering the fact that neither Anakin nor Padmé were in sight. All Obi wan saw was the little blue droid, R2-D2. "Well, this is just great, come on Luke, let's get you inside and comm your parents to pick you up."

Obi wan led Luke back to his apartments silently, and asked Luke to sit down before getting his commlink. He was about to dial the number before Luke interrupted, "So? Will you teach me how to be a Jedi?" Obi wan hesitated before saying, "Luke, I just don't think that's possible. The Jedi don't train anyone without their parent's consent, something I seriously doubt Anakin will give. And the new law might be stupid, but it's still a law..."

"But, I can be a Jedi! I know I can! And you're the one that told me I can do anything, why won't you help me? Or do you just not think I'm capable either," Luke said angrily.

"Of course not, Luke, but there are other things we have to think about. You're too old for the Council to ever approve, it's illegal to send you into combat, and it's just impossible. I'm truly sorry, and for what it's worth, I think you would have made a great Jedi." Obi wan responded, unable to look Luke in the eyes.

Luke stared emptily at the wall in front of him for a second. " Do you know how hard it is to be blind, Mister Obi wan? How everyone pities you, thinks that you're not capable just because you were born without something that everyone else had? Every single day I wake up, I'm constantly reminded of what everyone else has that I never will. My 'dreams' have to be the typical dreams that every blind kid has, like growing up to be a schoolteacher for disabled children, or working in some center for people with disabilities. I can't ever do what I want, because I have to be 'realistic.' But maybe, just this once, I don't want to use my head, or be 'realistic.' Maybe I want to take a risk and take a plunge without thinking about the consequences. Maybe I just want the same chances that everyone else has. Maybe I want to say yes, when the entire world is saying no." Luke took a deep breath before continuing,

"When I'm using the Force, it's not like anything I've ever felt before. It almost like what I imagine sight would be like. I can sense things around me, whether it's people or objects. Except the connection is so much deeper than that. I can pick up on thoughts and emotions. I can do things that normal people can't, and when I'm using it... I don't feel so alone in the darkness. I can just lose myself in it, you know? All my frustration, all my fears and doubts... it's like I'm in a world of my own, where no one can judge me for who I am."

"I want to learn how to use the Force. I want to learn about the Jedi, and I want to do something with my life, do something for other people. I'm tired of feeling useless all the time. And I will, whether you or my parents want me to or not. I'll download audiobooks and have R2 read me every scrap of information on the Force he can find. I'll disguise myself and sneak into the army when I'm 18. I'll do whatever it takes to be a Jedi. But I need a teacher. Help me, Obi wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Obi wan looked at Luke, hands still clutching the commlink. In all his years at the Temple, he had never seen any youngling with Luke's kind of perseverance. And something in Obi wan knew that if he turned Luke away now, he would be making a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. He had sensed it, the moment he had picked up Luke as an infant all those years ago. Luke was meant to be a Jedi. The light side of the Force danced around him. And who was Obi wan to stand in his way?

"All right, Luke. I will train you. But we'll have to keep it a secret, alright? No one, not Anakin, not the Senate, and certainly not the Jedi Council will approve of this," Obi wan acquiesced. Luke beamed at him, nodding furiously, before hugging Obi wan. The Jedi Master stiffened slightly, unused to such casual affection, before slowly returning the hug and smiling.

"Thank you so much! I'll work really hard, and I'll be the greatest Jedi ever, I promise," Luke whispered, his eyes focused somewhere above Obi wan's forehead. Together, they left the apartment, and Obi wan helped Luke and R2 sneak back into the Skywalker residence, but not before making Luke promise not to wander the streets alone again.

Obi wan watched the young boy. "Padawan Luke Skywalker, welcome to the Jedi Order," he whispered.

* * *

"So, where'd you go?" Leia asked as Luke shut the door softly.

"Leia! You gave me a heart attack!" Luke said, trying to figure out where his sister was through the Force. "Relax, I didn't tell mama and papa about you sneaking out with R2," she whispered. "So, where'd you go?"

Luke was silent for a minute, concentrating on Leia's Force presence. He and his sister had always been close, and he could sense that she would keep his secret if he asked. "I went to go see a Jedi Master, and he agreed to train me to become a Jedi."

Dead silence. Luke waited for the blast of disapproval, but it never came as Leia hugged him fiercely. "If that's want you want to do, Luke, then do it. Don't let anyone stop you," she said.

"Wow, who knew you could be so sentimental?" Luke joked, slightly surprised his sister was taking this so well. "I'm your sister. It's my job to look out for you, and I will always believe in you," Leia said proudly. "And plus, you'll need someone to cover for you when you sneak out for Jedi lessons and whatnot."

"Thanks sis," Luke said gratefully. The twins both went to bed, and Luke's dreams were filled with a warrior wielding a light blue blade...

* * *

RING! The school bell sounded, and hundreds of little kids ran out of their classrooms, happy to finally be home-free. Luke was one of them, running to his bus, when a voice whispered, "Luke!" Luke turned around, spying his new Jedi Master under a tree, wearing a cloak to disguise his identity. "Go, I'll tell mom you went over to a friend's house," Leia encouraged before leaving Luke with the Jedi.

Luke and Obi-wan made their way to the Temple, taking a back entrance to avoid detection. They ventured down to the deeper levels in the Temple, where Obi-wan knew no Jedi would be. "A whole bunch of the training rooms under the Temple are either forgotten or abandoned. We can train down here," he told Luke. They entered an old room with cobwebs in the corners, a fine layer of dust coating almost everything in the room.

"What are we learning first?" Luke asked ecstatically, practically jumping for joy. "The art of meditation," Obi-wan responded. He mentally braced himself for a groan; younglings typically hated meditation and it was a frequent punishment doled out by masters. However, it was necessary for Luke to strengthen and fully establish his connection with the Force before drawing upon it, and only meditation could really accomplish that.

To Obi-wan's surprise, Luke was actually excited about it. His supposes that Luke is just excited to be training at all at the moment, and the novelty will soon wear off. However, getting Luke to concentrate enough proves to be a difficult task. The youngling's mind is inconstant, thinking about everything from lightsabers to the waffles he had for breakfast.

"Focus, Luke. The key to meditation is drawing energy from the Force inside of you. Relax, and clear your head of any thoughts or emotions. Meditation is all about control."

Luke nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to dispel any wandering thoughts for the next few hours. He focused on the Force. The occasional feeling that he would get when trying to sense people around him was amplified. But instead of it coming and going as a random thing, he tried to actually connect with, and call upon it.

"Good. Your control is improving. We'll pick this up next class; we don't want your parents to get too worried," Obi-wan said, helping Luke up from his meditative pose.

Clip-clop. Clip-clop. Luke and Obi-wan froze as they heard footsteps descending the staircase. "I thought you said no one goes down here," Luke hissed. "I didn't think anyone did. I sense a Jedi Master... quick! Go to the door!" Obi-wan exclaimed hurriedly. If they got caught doing something that was technically illegal... he didn't even want to think about the consequences. Obi-wan and Luke had almost made it to the exit leading outside when a minuscule figure appeared in the doorway.

"Leaving so soon, you are?"

 **Uh oh. Someone's in trouble.**


	5. Yoda

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

Obi-wan and Luke stopped in their tracks. For the longest time, they all just looked at each other, neither saying anything. And then, the silence was broken.

"Master Yoda, I can explain,"

"Please don't blame Obi-wan, I sorta forced him,"

"This isn't what it looks like,"

"Wait who are you anyway?"

"I was just taking Luke back"

"Stop!" Yoda shouted, banging his gimer stick against the ground a few times to make his point. "Explain, you will, Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan hesitated before saying, "I'm training Luke Skywalker as my Padawan, Master Yoda. I know about the law, but it is my belief that he has the capability to become a great Jedi, regardless of his physical limitations. And you always say that the true value of a Jedi, and a person, is determined not be what they can do, but who they choose to be. So what if Luke can't see? The Force will be his eyes."

Yoda studied the two of them, both physically and in the Force. They had already started a basic version of a training bond. In addition, Yoda had been having visions. Visions of a galaxy filled with darkness, but a tiny speck of light at the center. He had known, from the day he had met Luke, that the boy would play an important role in what was to come. Perhaps this was it. Yoda trusted in the force, and he trusted what it was telling him now.

"At ease, Master Kenobi, Padawan Luke. Scold you, I will not. Help you, I will. Yes, hmmm," Yoda said mischievously. "Approve of the pairing, the Council may not. But approve, I do. Accepted into the Order, you are, Padawan Skywalker."

Luke grinned and tried to hug Yoda as well, only for the old troll to whack him in the shins with the gimer stick. "Ow," he muttered at Yoda, who was now smiling serenely. "Aid you in this endeavor, I will, if in need of my services, you are, Master Kenobi," Yoda finished before leaving the room.

"Did... did that just happen? Yoda actually agreed to secretly train you? And he offered to help?" Obi-wan asked incredulously. "You know what, I think he's finally gone senile. Let's not question it," he said, ushering Luke out the door before any other Jedi showed up.

* * *

Two years later...

"You must feel the Force around you. Through you, me, the tree, the rock. Everywhere." Yoda lectured. Luke shook his head. "You want the impossible," he said, walking away. When Luke had started training, he had thought Obi-wan was a strict Master. But now, Luke knew the truth. Yoda was far worse.

Obi-wan was away, fighting some battle with the Empire on Pantora. In the meanwhile, Yoda had taken over Luke's training, as he usually did when Obi-wan went away. They were practicing levitation with huge rocks, but Luke wasn't able to lift a single one. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

"Impossible? Exist, that word should not. Impossible it is, to lift these rocks? Hmm? As impossible as a blind boy learning to fight? To be a Jedi?" Yoda responded. "No," Luke responded, angry now. What did lifting some stupid rocks have to do with fighting the Empire anyway? He focused his rage and channeled into the force, finally lifting the rock, which quickly broke in Luke's Force grip from the pressure that he had exerted. "There,happy?" Luke asked.

Yoda, on the contrary, was most displeased. "A Jedi's strength flows through the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression... consume you, it will!" He reprimanded. "Like Palpatine," Luke said, shuddering at the name. "Is the dark side more powerful?" he asked carefully. The dark side was a taboo topic, and most younglings his age barely knew anything about it. "No, no. But it's more seductive," Yoda told him. "Ready, you are."

"Ready? For what?" Luke questioned, bewildered.

"Am I interrupting?" a soft voice suddenly said. "Obi-wan! You're back, how was it?" Luke asked eagerly. "We won the campaign. I'll debrief the Council on it later, Master Yoda," Obi-wan responded. "For now, we must prepare to go to Ilum, my young padawan." "Ilum? Why Ilum, master?" Luke asked.

"To build your lightsaber."

 **Sorry, this one's kind of short, the next chapter should be longer. Up next: The lightsaber and other Force skills**


	6. Ilum

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR! I love reading all of your reviews, and they always make my day. Also, just to clarify, Luke can vaguely sense things through the Force right now, which is how he knows where people are. However, this ability is not developed, *yet.* It's a work in progress! Also, for those of you who don't know, Ilum is where Jedi younglings go to get their lightsaber crystals.**

Luke shivered. Ilum was _cold_. Obi-wan put a hand on Luke's shoulder, stopping him from going forward, and he bent down. "Luke, the caves of Ilum are straight ahead. I cannot go further; this is your journey, your path. Trust in the Force, and it will light the way," Obi-wan advised. Luke nodded before entering the icy cave to find his kyber crystal.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was, quite literally, going in blind. But Obi-wan's words echoed in his mind. _Trust in the Force_. He focused on it, trying to decipher its mysterious currents. What was the Force trying to tell him?

Luke suddenly felt a pull, and he decided to follow his gut feeling. He entered a tunnel of some sort, and he could feel the ceiling and walls inches from his tiny frame. The tunnel was rather small. Eventually, it led into a huge room.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Luke was drawn to the center of the room, where he felt the warmth of a crystal. He ran to it eagerly... only to be almost cut down by a red lightsaber. Lightning quick reflexes, developed after years of training, saved Luke from being skewered.

Luke sensed pure darkness emanating from the man wielding the lightsaber. He scrambled back, narrowly dodging blows and thrusts. "What makes you think you can defeat me? What makes you think you are worthy of a crystal?" the Sith Lord hissed. Luke was backed into a corner. "You can't run from me, Luke Skywalker!" the Sith hissed. "Leave me alone!" Luke screamed, reaching out to the Force and pushing the Sith Lord back. Immediately, Luke sensed the figure vanishing, dissipating into thin air. It had been a vision. But what did it mean?

Luke hesitantly made his way to the crystal once more, grabbing it and letting the Force guide him out of the caves. He was greeted by his Master, who beamed when he saw Luke's lightsaber crystal. "It's green," Obi-wan mused. Luke shrugged, not really caring. The Sith's last words echoed in his mind. _You can't run from me_.

* * *

Obi-wan helped Luke construct his lightsaber, instructing him which parts go where. Finally, Luke finished his lightsaber, and he powered it on. A small humming noise filled his ears. "I did it," he whispered.

"Yes, you did. I think it's time we start working on finding your lightsaber form and more advanced Force skills," Obi-wan said. For the next couple months, he and Obi-wan tried out all seven different forms, before they both determined that Form V seemed to suit Luke the best. "Djem So, Form Five," Obi-wan said sadly. "Just like your father." His voice was filled with melancholy. Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe... maybe one day, you and papa can reconcile. Be friends again," he suggested. "I hope so," Obi-wan smiled at his Padawan, but it didn't quite meet his eyes, which had turned a dark grey rather than their usual blue-grey color. Luke sensed his Master's sadness and offered him a comforting smile. He had grown to care about Obi-wan deeply as a mentor and a friend, and he wished that Papa and his Master could put aside their past differences.

For a while, both of them just stood there. Finally, Master Kenobi cleared his threat before saying, "I think it's time to work on your Force Sight, Luke."

Luke suppressed a groan. He had been so excited when Master Kenobi had first told him what Force Sight was. Obi wan had explained it like this: "You know how you can sense objects and people around you with the Force? Force Sight somewhat amplifies that sense, allowing you to determine the exact position of things around you. If you practice a lot, you'll see vague shapes and outlines in the Force itself. You still can't see color, and it's not exactly sight... but it's better than nothing. And it will be an essential skill for when you finally decide to go into battle. The Force will be your eyes."

Luke hadn't expected it to be so hard, though. Lightsaber combat came naturally to him, but Force Sight left him weary and aching, begging for a break. They had practiced by lighting a lamp. It had taken him weeks to dimly picture the light emitted from the lamp in his mind's eye, but he couldn't do much more than sense basic, simple objects. Each effort left him more frustrated than the last, knowing that he would need this ability to make up for what he didn't have.

Obi-wan seemed to sense Luke's frustration, because he put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'm going to Naboo for a few weeks on a mission. And Yoda has agreed to allow you to accompany me," he told Luke, who stilled. "Wait, does this mean.." Luke's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"We're going on our first mission."


	7. First Mission

"Calm down, Luke," Obi-wan chuckled. Luke was grinning broadly and bouncing on his toes, asking question after question. He already knew a lot about Naboo, but he wanted to know everything! His first mission had to be a success.

"So, for our mission, we have been assigned to protect the Republic delegation during the peace talks with the Empire. The Trade Federation is the supposed 'mediator,'" Obi-wan said. "Everyone knows the Federation is in kahoots with the Empire, so be wary, Luke," Obi wan warned. Luke nodded eagerly before jumping up and down, explaining to the pilot that this was his very first mission, and how it was going to be the best mission ever. _Kids_.

They finally landed in Theed, and Obi-wan and Luke descended the plank. Theed was as beautiful as he had remembered it... although he would never be able to look at it quite the same after all that had happened in the Invasion of Naboo. Even after all these years, the memory of Qui-gon'death still brought him pain. Qui-got had been like a father to him. "Master? Is everything alright?" Luke asked quizzically, picking up on the inner turmoil he sensed inside his mentor. "Yes, Luke, everything's fine," Obi-wan responded. He would need to be more careful. Luke was very powerful, and he as getting better and better at picking up on the emotions of those around him.

They walked into the palace and entered a room with a crystal chandelier. Inside, the diplomats on both sides, from the Republic and the Empire were present, fiercely debating terms for peace.

After ten minutes, Luke was bored. Neither side was willing to compromise, especially the Empire, so what was the point of negotiating anyway? He yawned. Suddenly, the Force blared with warning. Luke looked at Obi-wan, who was looking at him worriedly.

And then, the world erupted around him.

* * *

Luke coughed underneath the rubble. The ceiling had come tumbling down, and Obi-wan had barely had enough time to push him out of harm's way, as well as erect a Force shield to minimize damage. He extracted himself from one part of the crushed ceiling and immediately went to Obi-wan, who was bleeding and pinned down by a giant chunk. He helped his Master free himself, and together, they rescued the other delegates.

"Master! Over there!" Luke called out. A bounty hunter with a Mandalorian helmet was running away from the scene, the explosives detonator still clutched in his hand. Luke and Obi-wan drew their light sabers and chased the thief. "Luke! Take the back way and cut him off at Pine Street; I'll chase him down," Obi-wan ordered, and Luke obeyed.

He ran, cutting the bounty hunter off at the intersection, only to watch him fly out of sight on a jet pack. Obi-wan attempted to shut down his jet pack with the Force, but the bounty hunter shot at him, forcing him to deflect with his lightsaber. "Blast it, we lost him," Luke scowled. "Maybe, but did you see his helmet and his armor? He's obviously from Mandalore, which has sided with the Empire. My guess is that the Emperor put him up to this," Obi-wan speculated. "Of course, Palpatine has always disapproved of the peace talks, saying that force is necessary to crush the Republic."

Luke and Obi-wan returned to the Palace and Obi-wan commed the Council, telling them what had happened. Luckily, none of the delegates were too seriously injured, but Luke knew that it could've been a lot worse.

"You did well, Padawan, helping the delegates and aiding me with the bounty hunter," Obi-wan remarked, and Luke flushed with pride. His first mission hadn't been that bad, after all.

"Luke?" a voice suddenly called out. Luke turned around... and looked into the icy blue eyes of his father, filled with surprise and anger.

 **Sorry this chapter's a little short, I've had a lot on my plate recently, and once I get the "Anakin and Padmé find out" part out of the way, we can really start with the main story.**


	8. Will I ever see you again?

**REVIEW! I love hearing from all of you, and I don't know if I should continue this or if people are still interested, so any feedback would be really helpful. Shout out to both FireShifter and Happy Days, you guys are reviewing for almost every chapter, and your reviews are always so encouraging, as well as everyone else who reviewed the story. Also, I've been a bit busy, so my updates will be a little less frequent.**

Luke looks at his father, filled with dread. He's forgotten that his mother, being the senator of Naboo, would be here as well, and sure enough he senses her appear right next to Anakin. He can see Anakin's eyes widen as he realizes why they are here, and why Luke is holding a lightsaber. Leia has her hands over her mouth, watching the scene in horror.

"Anakin. Don't blame Luke, it was my decision to train him," Obi-wan finally broke the silence, standing ever so slightly in front of the young boy as if to shield him from his father's glare. "It doesn't matter who did what. We're going home, and you are never going to see my son again, much less train him!" Anakin yelled at Obi-wan.

"Luke? Come on, sweetheart, we're going home," Padmé said, her voice softer yet still disapproving, while Anakin continued to glare daggers at his former Master.

"No," Luke whispered, stepping closer to Obi-wan. The Force filled with tension. "No?" Anakin echoed. "Father, I have learned so much under Obi-wan and Yoda's tutelage. The Force has always called to me, ever since I was little, but they taught me how to use it to help other people. Being a Jedi... that's my destiny. It's who I'm meant to be."

"You're nine Luke! What do you know about fate and destiny? This is just a phase; I was like this when I was your age as well. You'll get over it and find a new dream," Anakin argued. "Just because you didn't want to be a Jedi doesn't mean I won't! Just because you left the Jedi doesn't mean I will! Just because being a Jedi isn't your dream anymore doesn't mean it isn't mine!" Luke screamed, finally losing it with his parents.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Anakin shouted, silencing everyone in the room. Trembling with anger, he faced Obi-wan once again, who had a sad yet accepting look on his face. "Luke will no longer be trained in the Jedi arts. He will no longer have any contact with any Jedi." Turning around to face Luke, Anakin simply said, "We're going, Luke. And that's the end of it. I never want to hear about this Jedi nonsense again."

Padmé grabbed Luke's hand and gently led him away with tears glistening in his eyes. Leia shot him a sympathetic look. Anakin pursed his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was see his son cry, but what choice did he have? Luke couldn't be a Jedi.

"Wait, just let me say goodbye," Luke pleaded, and Anakin gave a brief nod. Luke ran back and hugged Obi-wan tightly, and something in Anakin's heart twisted at the sight. Obi-wan kneeled down and slowly wiped the tears off of Luke's face, who had started hiccuping.

"Will I ever see you again?" Luke asked.

"What does the Force tell you?" Obi wan replied, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I hope so. Yes." He said determinedly.

And suddenly, Anakin remembers another time, another separation, and another blonde-haired boy with eyes filled with infinite sadness...

 _"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked Shmi._

 _"What does your heart tell you?" she asked him in return._

 _"I hope so. Yes. I guess."_

Anakin is jolted back to reality when Padmé lays an arm on his shoulder. "Anakin?"

Luke is looking at the floor, refusing to look at either of his parents. That was when Anakin realized that Luke's sight was not standing in the way of the Jedi. The only thing that was standing in the way was _him_. He had tried to deny the Force's warnings, wanting to give his son a better future, but all he did was hurt him. And keep him away from a mentor and father-figure that he obviously loved very much.

He didn't want to do this... but this wasn't about Anakin. This was about Luke, and what Luke wanted. "Alright," he mumbled. "What?" Luke said, confused. "If you really want... you can be a Jedi."

Luke, Obi-wan, and Padmé stared at Anakin uncomprehendingly. Slowly, a broad grin worked its way onto Luke's face. "Papa!" Luke called out in happiness and hugged Anakin, who chuckled and returned the hug. "It's the right thing to do," he told Padmé, who sighed but nodded in acquiescence. She and Leia hugged Luke as well, so the Skywalkers were all mushed together in one lump.

"You coming?" Anakin asked Obi-wan, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I thought..." Obi-wan's voice trailed off, and for the first time in years he really looked at Anakin. In the blue eyes, there was acceptance. And perhaps a chance at reconciliation. So he stepped forward and put his arms around Luke and Anakin. For the longest time, they all just stood there.

"You know, this is kind of uncomfortable."

"Just shut up, Obi-wan. Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

The Skywalkers and Master Kenobi all returned to Coruscant, and Obi-wan left to give his report to the Council, asking to take Luke with him. "I think it's time the Council found out, young one. They'll have to find out eventually," Obi-wan told him. Luke agreed, but he couldn't deny that he was a bit nervous.

The Council Masters were scary. That was Luke's first thought. Yoda smiled at him warmly, but the other Masters looked at him suspiciously. Obi-wan briefed them on the mission. Finally, Master Windu asked the obvious question: "Who is that boy and why is he here?" "This is Luke Skywalker, and he is my padawan," Obi-wan answered confidently.

The Council Masters all shot them blank stares, before suddenly all talking at once.

"Your padawan?"

"And you're just telling us now?"

"Just like Jinn, blatantly disrespecting our rules..."

"Why didn't you inform the Council before?"

"Master Kenobi, this is a serious breach of protocol..."

"Stop!" Yoda finally cut in, banging his gimer stick against his chair the way a judge would bang a gavel. "Hear them out, we will."

Obi-wan carefully explained how he took Luke as his padawan, the mission, and Anakin's acceptance. The Council listened to his tale before requesting to speak with Luke alone.

The Council asked Luke a few basic questions, like what he had learned so far in his training. They tested his abilities before asking him the most important question of them all: "Why do you want to be a Jedi?"

Luke took a deep breath. Everything hinged on this one question. " I want to be a Jedi because I want to help other people. I want to help defeat the Empire. Most of all, I want to learn how to use the Force, and prove that I can do something, that I'm not worthless because of my condition. It's part of the reason why I cling to the Force. It's my eyes. It shows me light. It gives me life."

"Well spoken, young Skywalker," Yoda said, eyes twinkling, and Luke knew he had the old troll's support.

Obi-wan enters the room once again, and stands next to Luke. The Council had reached a verdict.

Mace Windu said, "Although you have deceived the Council by taking a padawan without our approval, an action for which you will face consequences, after our examination of Luke Skywalker, we have determined that he is worthy to join the Jedi Order. We will talk to the new Chancellor about the law, but for now, Luke Skywalker, we officially welcome you into our Order."


	9. New Mission

10 years later...

"Keep your blade up, Luke, and guard your left side a little more closely," Obi-wan instructed as they dueled. They exchanged a quick flurry of thrusts and parries before stepping back, evaluating one another. Luke suddenly surges forward and aimed an overhead blow at Obi-wan violently, thinking he could catch his teacher off-guard. He should know better. Obi-wan easily deflected the blow and took advantage of the momentary slip in Luke's defenses, disarming the young teen.

"You did well, Luke. But you have to remember that Djem So is a violent form, and its emphasis on offense often leaves a breach in defense which could be used to your opponents' adavantage," Obi-wan lectured. Luke sighed but nodded. He had come so close to winning this time.

"Don't sweat it, son. You'll beat Obi-wan someday. He's getting old, after all," Anakin joked before picking up his own lightsaber. "Not old enough to stop beating you, my impertinent former apprentice," Obi-wan returned the jest, and raised his blue lightsaber challengingly. Anakin attempted to land a blow on his Master's left arm, and the duel between the longtime friends commenced.

Luke sensed the duel through the Force in amazement as the two of them fought. His bladework, although coming along nicely, was nothing compared to theirs yet. They danced in the Force, emitting powerful auras. He could sense that they were predicting and anticipating each other's movements, something that came easily to them considering how long they had trained together.

As they fought to a stalemate, Luke reflected on the past decade. The Republic had considered Luke's case and finally repealed the unjust law. The other Jedi had initially been wary of Luke, especially given his background, but they grew to accept him. Padmé and Anakin had been reluctant to let Luke live in the Temple, but they gave their consent after they determined that they could visit anytime they wanted.

It had been hard to convince the Council to allow a youngling contact with their parents, but Anakin had been stubborn. Quite frankly, the Council was also a little too busy dealing with a war to really care, so they had allowed it. Luke had always thought himself a lucky man, to have three of the most powerful Jedi to ever live instructing him. Meanwhile, Leia had become the senator for Coruscant, one of the youngest ever. She didn't find dealing with politicians nearly as annoying as he did, although she complained about the Senate's inability to pass any measures relating to the war effort.

"Luke? Something wrong?" Obi-wan asked, concerned. Luke shook his head and joined his father and Master as they strolled through the meditation gardens. The scent of freshly planted flowers filled Luke's nostrils, and he breathed it in. "Nervous for your first mission in the war? It's a big one, Luke," Anakin reminded him.

Luke rolled his eyes. "No kidding, dad. Going undercover as Sidious' apprentice totally isn't a big deal." Luke felt Anakin stiffen next to him. He hadn't approved of the assignment, but everyone had agreed that Sidious needed to be taken down. Taking him down from the inside was possibly the only way to end the war, as he was more powerful than even Yoda.

"Luke, this is no laughing matter. Sidious is more powerful and manipulative than you could possibly imagine. Trust me, I know. He almost turned me to the dark side," Anakin said sternly. All three of them fell silent at the sudden reminder. "Remember your training, and don't lose yourself, okay?" Obi-wan told him, his voice far gentler and yet, it had more weight. "You are a light, Luke. Never forget that part of yourself, come what may."

Luke nodded before going to his quarters to freshen up.

* * *

He arrived in the Council Chambers as quickly as he could. "Masters," he greeted, bowing at the waist. Fondness and affection filled the air through the Force. Luke Skywalker was not only one of the Temple's most eager students but also one of the Masters' favorites.

He had a likable personality, was powerful in the Force, and he never made excuses despite his disability. It was impossible not to like him, despite all the trouble that his father caused in his youth.

"Know what your assignment is, do you? Hmmm?" Yoda asked. "Yes, Master. I am to "accidentally" be captured by Sidious, and pretend that I am willing to join the dark side if it means I can get my eyesight back. Once Palpatine lets me get close to him, I'll eliminate him, so the power vacuum in the Empire created by his death will allow the Republic to gain the edge and win the war."

"A difficult mission, this will be. But trained you, I have, and know, I do, that ready, you are," Yoda said, looking at Luke proudly. Luke tilted his head in acknowledgement, displaying the modesty expected of a Jedi Padawan. He left the room, preparing for his siege on Ryloth which was to lead to his capture. He had a big day ahead of him.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Leia questioned, wringing her hands and looking at him concernedly.

She always reacted like that when he had to go on a dangerous mission. Leia knew that it was his duty as a padawan to serve the Order, but she worried about him sometimes. He was her brother, after all. It was her job.

"Yes, Leia. There's nobody else that can do this; nobody else Sidious wants as his apprentice more than he wants me," Luke responded, touched by his sister's concern.

"But Luke, he might see through it and just decide to kill you! Or you might actually turn to the dark side. I mean, what if he can really give you your sight back?" she asked him, treading into dangerous territory. Luke's sight... it was the one thing they never discussed.

Luke hesitated, before answering, "I will do what I must. The temptation of sight is long past me, Leia. I am not that weak," he replied tersely, and Leia knew that she had touched a nerve. "I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't mean it like that. You're the strongest person I know. It's just... I worry, you know?"

Leia pulled him into a hug, one which Luke gladly returned. "I know, sis. Please, don't worry about me. Focus on your work in the Senate. I heard you and mom are fighting for better treatment of the clones and soldiers. You can make a difference there, just keep at it," he encouraged.

Luke pulled away and slung the duffel bag over his soldier, giving Leia a tiny salute before getting into his ship, guided by R2-D2. How Luke managed to participate in battles, firing shots without knowing where his target was, Leia had no idea. The Force, he once told her. She was told that she could learn its ways as well... but Leia declined. It just wasn't her destiny. It was Luke's.

Sighing, she waved to her brother though he couldn't see it, hoping that he could sense her thoughts through the Force. She had a bad feeling about this...


End file.
